Gifts Of Passion
by Meurtrier
Summary: Starts a year after ‘Chosen’, with a new battle in the bruin...life goes on until, years in the future, the past pays a visit, and old mysteries come to light. Multiple pairings. B/A(us). Please r/r! Chapter 3 NOW UP!
1. Old Friends, New Enemies

Gifts Of Passion-

  
  


BY: ME! :lol: Conleykm also known as Katlin :)

  
  


Disclaimer: *hear's excited gasps* I'm sorry to disappoint you all, but know the show has not been moved to the Spice channel, an obvious indication that despite the petition I still don't own them.

  
  


Pairings: Kind of B/AUS, X/Dawn, Faith/Wood, W/K (a not so annoying version), Aus/evil Cordelia, small amounts of other's including Buffy/Dracula, Oz/other, Oz/other/Willow, B/A undertones...

  
  


Ratings: It won't get past an PG-13-R for posting, but there will be NY17 chapters later on, that I can send them to you if you like, and are old enough to read them :evil:

  
  


Summary: Starts a year after 'Chosen', with a new battle in the bruin...life goes on until, years in the future, the past pays a visit, and old mysteries come to light

  
  


Authors Notes: This is one of my first fan-fics so be nice. It gets much more interesting later on so bare with me. I already have a lot of the chapters written, I'm just waiting to see if people are going to want to read it... :wink: 

  
  


Part 1: Old friends, New enemies

//Live as if you were to die tomorrow. Learn as if you were to live forever//

-Mahatma Gandhi

  
  
  
  


A confident female voice echoed through the crowded classroom, drawing the undivided attentions of the diverse pupils who looked on. Her emerald eyes glowed, as she told tales of how she got here today. She looked upon us with pride as the explained our heritage, our purpose. Their teacher spoke eloquently of the battles that had raged a year ago tomorrow, the combat that allowed themselves to be here today. I just one of many students sighed looking on in admiration at the golden women who was now ending her speech...

  
  


"....after all your deaths, or your generation is served, the slayer line will go back to what it has always been One girl in all the world, a chosen one, she alone will stand against the vampires demons and the forces of darkness, she will be the slayer. Luckily for now though, we all stand together as a unit. When you are ready we will sweep the world, knocking down the demon population everywhere. My name is Buffy Summers, I am the oldest living slayer in history, and together we are the mission! Welcome to slayer training 101. class dismissed."

  
  


Loud eruptions of applaud could be heard vibrating through the entire left wing of the house Kennedy had donated. Only another distant buzzing to be heard. Buffy answered the ringing phone, glad that her 1st class was over. 

  
  


"hello.." 

  
  


Faith's sultry voice poured through the line, "B, come quick we have a problem"

  
  


"alright, I'll be right there." The phone went dead on the other line. Buffy did not like this, Faith never sounded nervous unless it was serious, 'well' she thought, 'these kids better grow up quick because class is most definitely in session.'

Buffy walked down the long corridor, she could not find Faith and the others anywhere. Sighing in anguish, she continued to strut down the narrow path of the West Wing. 'where the hell……' her line of thought was stopped abruptly at the sound of Faith's voice screaming for her to come to the conference room. She walked coolly over to her group of friends Faith, Kennedy, Willow, Giles, Xander, Dawn, and Robin all who were staring at her impatiently. 'geesh it's not where I knew where I was going, how'd they all get there so quick anyway' she thought, greeting them all with a reserved bitterness in her tone that didn't go unnoticed. 

  
  


"Hey Buffster no need to get your panties in a bunch, we just all figured with your slaying abilities and all that you wouldn't of just moseyed around when you get an urgent phone call,"stated Xander.

  
  


"whatever your just jealous cause I do have superpowers,"

  
  


"you and the rest of Ohio." Xander shot back.

  
  


"Minus one," Buffy smirked.

  
  


"O gee golly miss molly how will I ever survive the wrath of Buffy, speaking of you, how did the lecturing go, it IS what you do best."

  
  


"children enough," bellowed Giles in his disappointed father tone.

"it's not the time nor the place …… we have a serious situation in our wake and you two bickering is not helping in the least!" 

  
  


"Is the problem something a few dozen slayers cant handle?" inquired Buffy looking pointedly at Giles though Faith was the one who answered, "we honestly don't know we have about 50 slayees including you and me B. Those are the ones that didn't die in their first year or in the Sunnydale blowout battle last year, so they should be pretty spry. If I understand right they have 50 deadlies of their own though." 

  
  


"ubervamps," sighed Buffy 

  
  


"not to mention about 10 masters," stated Robin

  
  


"and a vamp army ranging from 500 to 1000," capped off Dawn. 

  
  


"The slayers can all be taken out by just the ubervamps, I meen I've been doing this a hell of a lot longer and once they have that blood in them they can kick your ass 1 on 1, trust me I remember," Buffy said rubbing her once injured arm.

  
  


"It took a lot of work just to take that 1 down. The ones that were down below hadn't had good liquid refreshment in a while and could be taken down 2 or 3 at a time for the girls tops. 4 or 5 if they wield the schye, but these won't be near as easy," noted Buffy.

  
  


"Well, they better put on the chain-mail cause there coming. Quick." Robin observed nervously, his gaze flicking to his girlfriend whom he knew would be fighting. There was never any talking Faith out of a fight, god knows he'd tried.

  
  


"how long," Buffy asked softly, using the quietness to control the fear she knew could be heard in her voice. 

  
  


"24 hours tops" Xander stated briefly looking into the mossy green eyes of the girl he once loved, and now his beloved friend, quietly apologizing for the pettiness of their earlier quarrel, seeing the bitterness fade into love for him for all her friends. She spoke letting her desperation and anger to be heard through her voice, "so were f*in screwed" 

  
  


"as a prostitute on prom night," joked Xander trying successfully to cut through the thickness practically vibrating in the room.

  
  


Buffy grinned impishly, "Will, anything to be done on the magic front?" 

  
  


"sorry Buff, that spell we did to make all the slayers messed up the forces, no magic can even be used in the world for another hundred years or so, until the universe knows that all the forces of good meaning the abundance of slayers are dead, and it can return to one being born every generation."

  
  


Kennedy gripped Willows hand trying to ease her disappointment about her failure to help. "my watcher told me the powers have to keep an equal balance of good and evil in the world that's why the first could never be destroyed," she said confidently kissing Willows cheek.

  
  


"I''m sorry Buffy it seems this is a war we can't win, only lesson their troupes," Giles said his earlier condescending attitude now replaced with sadness for the lives of the young girls, that would surely be taken. 

  
  


"I don't believe that, there is always a way…….." Buffy said forcefully, determination written on her face. Suddenly she beamed as if a light bulb had gone off inside her mouth instead of inside her head, " hand me the phone," she demanded softly. Dawn quirked an eyebrow at her speculatively "you know someone who can take out a whole army of vampires," Buffy just smiled at her, her nimble fingers already punching in the numbers. 


	2. Phone Calls

A/N: My name Muertrier meens Slayer in French

Part 2: Phone Calls

//Maturity begins to grow when you can sense your concern for others outweighing you concern for yourself.//

-John MacNaughton 

"Wolfram and Hart L.A. branch, secretary speaking, how may I direct you call?" asked the curt employee. 

"I need to speak to Angel right away it's an emergency," replied Buffy with fake politeness lacing her voice. The operator though did not seem placated with her answer. 

"sure you do ma'am, and I wouldn't rather be painting my nails right now," she stated with a vindictive smile. 

Buffy's anger was reaching a boiling point the slayer inside her rising. 

"look lady unless you want to end up losing I''m sure the only source of payment you have for that nail polish I highly recommend you tell Angel that Buffy is on the line" 

"Bbbufffy Summers the slayer," the lady shuddered, embarrassment clearly audible in her voice. 

"I'm sorry, I'll connect you right away, just please don't tell Angel," she begged rather pathetically 

"whatever I have more important things in life then to deal with Angel's rude employees." Somewhat confident that the lady was not going to tell her boss on her she made the transfer as quick as possible hoping her efficiency would sway Angel's close friend from ratting her out. 'geesh she reminds me of Harmony' Buffy was thinking.

Angel sat in his office loving the feel of the sunshine on his face, savoring the long forgotten tingle in his skin, warmth on his body. He sat up abruptly sighing , the soft jingle of the phone alerted him that reality needed to be attended to, and fantasies of human life would have to be put on hold. 

"Hello, Angel's office." He answered in his usual business like fashion. 

"Angel?" Buffy said somewhat between a question and a statement. 

"Buffy, what's the problem?" 

"What makes you think there's a problem," she replied annoyed. 

"...I know you," he paused, letting his simple explanation do all the talking for him. He heard her release an exasperated sigh, as she moved on, pushing old memories back into her mind.

"We need your help," she finally said. Angel was now in charge of a very powerful army or chipped vampires, that had been scattered across the world from the army's lairs. Buffy knew that every bit of help was going to be needed. 'Why not fight vampire with vampire' she thought amused. "There's a front, it's moving quick, likely to be here by early tomorrow.." she stopped cryptically apprehension overriding her thoughts.

"Buffy, don't be short with me, how bad is it."

"Do you remember the world wars?" she asked somberly. "We need you, your gang, and the chip mob," as she had once jokingly called them, "to be here... I'm calling others to come."

Angel leaned back into her chair, this was it the big fight. The one they might not win. Angel looked over at his clock, they were going to have to leave quicky. Ever since Spike's return, Angel had been letting him run the group. He only hoped he had trained them well, by the sound of his beloved's voice it might not matter either way.

  
  


"We'll be there, of course. What else can we really do."

  
  


Buffy smiled, she could always count on Angel to be there, when things got rough. "How's Spike.." she asked cautiously, knowing Angel was touchy about there once relationship.

  
  


"He's hurting... he won't talk about where he was or what torture he went through, but you can see the pain there. You can see a broken soul." he admitted.

  
  


"He'll get through it, he's Spike, one day he'll look himself in the mirror, and all that arrogance will return," she joked.

  
  


"Buffy, vampires can't be seen in mirrors..." he laughed.

  
  


"Hey, I meant a hypothetical mirror.." giggling at her stupidity. "Well, tell him his favorite slayer said hi, and I'll see you all later I suppose"

  
  


"You know your only his favorite because he killed all the others." Angel snickered. Buffy gasped in faux outrage, "I thought it was because of my sparkling personality."

  
  


"I'm sure your 'personality' was all he was interested in.." he said jealously. 

  
  


She just shrugged his immaturity off, "I have to go Angel, see.."

  
  


"Buffy wait,... are you done baking." Buffy frowned, every time they talked he always asked her that, 'I never should have used that damn analogy.' "You'll be the first to know when the timer goes off." she promised sincerely. Angel was grinning, when he heard the phone click off. He jumped off his chair, he had some arrangements to make.

  
  


Tibet:

  
  


Soft fur, guided roughly against the flushed body of his lover. Howls of pleasure, and moans of desire the only thing penetrating the soft silence of their night. A loud noise startled him, growling he rolled of his sated partner. 'Damn, the phone always rings at the most inappropriate moments, doesn't it'

  
  


"Hi," his masculine voice purred, still content from a night in his mate's arms. 'well mostly in her legs'

  
  


"Oz, is that you?" questioned a female voice.

  
  


"Yeah, Buffy?" he stated back perplexed at why the once best friend of a different love was calling him. "What's wrong, Is Willow..."

  
  


"No Willow's fine for now," she said alleviating Oz's worry. "Look Oz, to be blunt something's coming. We need your clans help here in Cleveland. Any ware-people that could help, need to come. Or the world might fall.."

  
  


"You know will be there then," said Oz smiling despite his worry, he had always liked Buffy. 

"Thank you Oz, how's April?" 

  
  


"She's good."

  
  


"I'm sorry we couldn't make it to the wedding, but with Willow.." she trailed off hoping Oz got the picture. 

  
  


"It's O.k., it was cool anyway," Oz teased. 'God I'd forgotten how much I missed him, much better then Kennedy..' thought Buffy.

  
  


"You never change, I'll see you Oz."

  
  


"I'll take that as a compliment, bye Buffy." Oz stretched arching his back. 'It's going to be a long night' 

  
  


Somewhere in South America:

  
  


"Agent Finn speaking." Ryly answered. Wondering who the urgent message was from.

"Ryly.. It's Buffy.. I need the Initiatives' s help" 

  
  


"You wouldn't by any chance be calling from Cleveland." he inquired.

  
  


"Well yeah actually, how did you know."

  
  


"The team already knows about the incoming sub-humans in your region. We're packed and preparing to move out as we speak." Ryly informed her.

  
  


"Great." Buffy said enthused. "I have other groups coming in as well. Oz's, ours, and Angel's, should all be there when you arrive. We have weapons being set up, a couple rocket launchers, some cannons, flaming arrows, but we can only do so much til' the hand to hand is bound to come."

  
  


"Don't worry Buffy, our teams got Ops. to attack from sky and ground. Let's just hope we don't have another whole in the ground for a city by the time this one's over." he laughed.

  
  


"So, is Sam coming?"

  
  


"No, actually." answered Ryly.

  
  


"Why not is she o.k." Buffy asked with sincere worry.

  
  


Ryly was touched by his ex-lovers concern. "Better then o.k. she's pregnant!"

  
  


'Well', Buffy gaped 'talk about stunned speechless. "Wow, Ry.. I meen good for you I was just shocked there for a second." Then Buffy took a second to actually think about Ryly becoming a father. Instead of the bitterness she had expected, she found nothing but genuine joy for him. 'Very different from the time a different lover said he was having a child' she smiled.

  
  


"I honestly have to go Ryly but tell Sam... well think of something cool to say and pretend I said it." she laughed remembering the line from a distant memory. "Will do, Buff, see you tomorrow for the big showdown." click.

  
  


'That you will Ryly ,that you will' she mused, the fear finally settling in. 

  
  


Thanks to all that revieved on the last part. Keep it up! *SMILE*


	3. Ralleying The Troups

Part 3: Rallying the Troops 

  
  


//To love at all is to be vulnerable//

  
  


-C. S. Lewis

  
  


Adrenaline surged through her veins. Anticipation at it's peak. She hit the swinging bag over and over thinking of distant memories. Angering herself into force: {ubervamps scratch at her skin, long nails slice her unwilling body. She realizes that she was falling, but can't grip what this means. She knows that this is the end, throwing her power to another, she lets go... all hope fading. She then see's her sister slayer rise, her wound not enough to keep her down. She feeds off her strength, thrusting the three vampires off her, and kicking back up to rejoin the battle}

  
  


The strong kicks of her muscular legs pound the bag in rapid succession, sweat dripping down her weary head. She wouldn't let that happen to her in this battle, she wouldn't give up, allow her self to fail, to fall. She needn't Buffy to be her anchor anymore. She had a strength of her own, and yet still she fears. Fear's of the unknown, of the uncertainty within her. 

  
  


She watches as the girls, slayers pile into the room, and her deepest insecurities surface. She looks at their young faces, innocent, untouched-unaware of the darkness within them, the darkness their powers possess, the darkness it could lead them to. 

  
  


Faith looks upon them, standing on her pedestal, preparing her speech. They look at her expectantly, she was there after all to 'rally the troops' to be one of their 'leaders'

  
  


She remembered once telling Buffy that she had finally got what she wanted, for people to look at her with respect, wanting her to lead them, and never had she felt so alone. And she hadn't not in jail, not crying for death in Angel's arms, not even in the reckless nights on the bitter Boston streets. This is the job she must now do, in her quest for redemption, for peace.

  
  


She preaches to these children, seeing hope in their eyes that she once would have loved to crush. Seeing the glimmer of strength and fight that she once admired. And she's lying, every single word is but another choked out lie, about how they will stand together a force off good and defeat the common evil.

  
  


She gives them the black and one of the world, not allowing them to know that it all really shades of red. Yes, red. You start off with a simple center, and through life you either add darkness of light. In the end your either a calm pink, or the color of the river's of blood you shed.

  
  


She studies their different faces, hearing their excited praise and silently wondering who will die, who will be the strongest. Will they all perish alone, because as much as you stand together your always alone in the end, a dream in prison had told her that, in the end your all you have and that has to be enough. But will it be?

  
  


Faith relishes in the strong grip of her boyfriends hand on hers. Accepting the comfort and encouragement he offers. The resounding applaud sounds as she finishes her inspiring speech, watching as the filed out, following Dawn to their nervous sleeps. 

  
  


"You were amazing," Robin whispered, sliding his large palms over her flattened stomach. She leaned into the caress, a single salty tear sliding from her deep eyes. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" he questioned gently, trying to coax an answer from her. 

  
  


"You'd think I'd be used to it, you know. The lying, hell I've done it most of my life, but standing up there on my 'high horse' telling them everything's going to be o.k; when you and me both know it's just not going to f*in end up that wayyyy."she stuttered as Robin assaulted her mouth. Her tongue came out to duel with his passion igniting in her system. He answered back with equal fever, mimicking the moments their bodies were sure to create that night. Finally Faith pulled back, panting with the need for oxygen. The sight that was before her sucked out the air she had just consumed.... there bending on one knee 'the way I like him best' she thought naughtily, was Robin holding a diamond ring in his hand. 

  
  


"Faith, from the moment I first saw you on that porch, I was swept away. Your beauty, and strength struck me where I stood. When we first made love you healed me, of something that had been breaking inside for a long time, you allowed me to love again, and I do love you, Faith more then I ever thought possible. You're my other half.. The ying to my yang, and I believe my soul-mate. I want to spend every moment with you, no matter how short the time may be Will you marry me?" he ask, tears rimming on the surface of his large eyes. 

  
  


All Faith's walls suddenly crashed down around her and she fell into her lovers arms, screaming her yes's, in a fit of tears. Their union could be heard until dawn, confessions of pleasure wafting through the wait room air like a sweet aroma. Their blissful needs sated, Faith lay in Robin's sleeping arms, and never before had she felt so whole. 

  
  


Same night, different people:

  
  


Dawn stalked silently across the corridors, having a serious case of insomnia. She heard blissful sighs of release as she passed Willow's room, and heartfelt screams of passion from the training area. Smiling she continued on, til she saw the light emanating from Xander's suite. 'Bingo' she thought, having guessed he'd still be awake.

  
  


Today was the anniversary of Anya's death. He might not show everybody how much he was hurting but she knew behind his goofy facade sat the deep rooted pain of losing someone you loved, still loved, and today that misery would be tenfold. 

  
  


Entering the room she cleared her throat, bringing him from his silent reverie. His face was contorted with hurt, as he glanced down at the picture of her he'd been grasping. "Dawnie, hi. I didn't see you there." 

  
  


"Kinda of hard, when your eyes, well eye at least is only fixated on one thought"

  
  


He chuckled at her joke, glad for a distraction. "I know it's stupid to feel this bad, I know she'd want me to be happy.." 

  
  


"You do realize that Anya was a vengeance demon for over a thousand years right."

"Yeah, she was a crazy one, but I miss that most about her."

  
  


Dawn approached sitting across from him on the bed, "I know how unbearable the pain can feel, I remember when my mom died and when Buffy... well you know the story. The point is that it's never easy. A wise women once told me that you have to be strong, you have to live." 

  
  


"Buffy's silly like that." Dawn stared deeply into Xander's eye, running a hand against his stubbled face. Always feeling safe when near him. 

  
  


"I'm worried about tomorrow, Faith's all 'rallying the troops' but she knows, I saw it in her eyes. We're not all going to make it."

  
  


Concern crossed Xander's features, "Dawn, you have nothing to worry about so many people would protect you with their own lives. You know I would die for you."

  
  


Dawn grinned, "don't you dare. It's just there are so many things I've never experienced. I've never been in love, or left the country... never known the pleasure of a man's body..." she added shyly, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. She thought of the crush a part of her still had for him and suddenly pressed her lips against his strongly. 

  
  


Xander snapped back in surprise, "Dawn! Me.. You, bad, no... your just a kid."

  
  


"Xander I'm 17 years old, I am no longer a child. I don't want to die tomorrow with regrets of never knowing what it was like. I'm not in love with you, but I do love you, and I feel safe in your arms. I know your not over her but please tonight, look at me as a women, a person."

  
  


"Dawn I don't know if I...." he was cut off by another kiss this one seemingly more demanding. Oddly he felt his body responding, hardening. He was amazed at the beautiful women the girl he once knew had become. He undressed her slowly, and she gently returned his ministrations.

He went slow leaving gently licks and nips, on aroused areas. He entered her slowly trying to ease the inevitable pain. As he broke the barriers of her innocence, he slowed allowing her to become comfortable. With slow, fluid thrusts he moved through her silken chambers, grunting in pleasure as the tight walls clamped down against him. He allowed the motion to keep going, feeling the special bond between them. She moved tensilely against him, but soon her impeding rapture, hurried her motions in a sea of moans. They grinded in perfect harmony, in a rhythm as old as time itself. A union not of lust, fire, or hunger but one of a peaceful need, friendship, understanding and love.

  
  


The sounds of their crisis, rose into the silent night, and through the movements a gentle kiss was shared.. Neither understood why the sparkling green light arose from Dawn's mouth, but as she look up she found herself staring at two beautiful chocolate orbs. 

  
  
  
  


"Well, look who can work miracles," Xander said, admiration in his voice.

  
  


"I never thought I was special, that I had any real power..." Dawn sobbed.

  
  


Xander hld her quivering flesh between his hands, "you are more then special, you are...

Amazing." With that, and a final soft kiss the two lovers joined in a blissful sleep. Dawn no longer found herself plagued with nightmares of tomorrow's battle, and Xander was finally at rest with the memory of Anya's love. 


End file.
